Jasper's Obsession
by Teater
Summary: So what does Jasper do in his spare time? Read and find out. Unedited


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of these wonderful characters sob**

**Jasper Obsession**

"Bella it's time to wake up, love"

"Mmmm" I said opening my eyes to find my Greek god smiling crookedly at me. My heart immediately sped up and I blushed a bright red. Would I ever get used to his perfection?

Edward chuckled and tailed kisses down my neck. My breath hitched in my throat, my heart singing in my chest." I need a human minute" I breathed.

I got up and grabbed my toiletries and some clean clothes. I made my way to the bathroom. The smell of my shampoo cleared my head and relaxed me. I wonder what were going to due today. Charlie is out fishing and won't be back till much later. It was to cold and wet to go to the meadow. Were probably spend the whole day cuddled on his sofa. Not that I minded.

I went downstairs, surprised that I haven't tripped y- I felt to strong arms catch me before I hit the ground. So much for not tripping. Edward chuckled and said" Bella what am I going to do with you?"

He carried me to the kitchen despite my protest and set me down at a chair. He had already made me breakfast so I started to eat.

"What are we going to do today" I asked after I finished eating and cleaned up.

"Why don't we just spend the day at my house? My family has gone hunting so we will be alone together' he said. Hmmm no Alice bothering me to go shopping. No Emmett laughing at my expense. Just me and him alone. Yes that's how I want to spend the day.

I got my jacket and got into the Volvo. Edward took off speeding down the road at his usually deadly speed. I clutched the seat clinging for dear life. You think I'd be used to this by now. Edward chuckled at my reaction and kept driving not bothering to slow down. We arrived at the familiar white mansion in less time then possible and I immediately relaxed.

I got out of the Volvo but not before tripping over thin air. I felt Edwards's arms catch me before I fell. I turned around and pecked him on the lips.

Before we entered the house Edward started laughing. What was so funny?

"Edward what are you laughing at?"

You'll see when we get inside" he simply said.

When I entered the house I heard the TV. on in the living room. It sounded like a cheesy kung-fu movie. Then I heard a series of "hi-yas" and wa-tas" from the room. What was going on? I thought everybody was out hunting?

Suddenly I heard a loud crash. Edward was laughing hysterically beside me.

I entered the living room and what I saw shocked me. Jasper was barefoot dressed in a karate uniform with a black belt and a white bandanna. Beside him lay a broken vase. He was watching _Karate kid 2_. There was a fight sequence on and Jasper was imitating everything he saw the characters do. I couldn't stop the pit of laughter that exploded from the next minute.

Suddenly he stopped and turned around and saw me. I stopped laughing immediately but still giggle here and there.

"Uh…I can explain" he said.

"What are you doing" I asked.

Just the Edward entered the room pressing his lips into a tight line to keep from laughing.

"Yes explain my dear brother" he said holding back his laughter.

"I…uh…was watching these movies for Emmet to um…see if their appropriate for him" he said

"Is that so" Edward replied. Jasper nodded.

"Then how would you explain what your wearing?" he asked.

"I uh… Emmett asked me to wear this to um… see if they were comfortable enough for him" he said.

Edward was grinning like a mad man trying to hold back the laughter but not succeeding.

Jasper just glared and balled his hands into fists. Suddenly his expression changed and turned smug. Edward had a horrified expression on his face.

"Bella would you like to hear of the time Edward-"

He was cut off by Edward.

"No No I don't think she wants to hear _that_ story right now" he said quite urgently emphazing the word that.

"Why not?" he said with a false innocent expression "I'm sure Bella would love to know about you Disco Ed" he said.

I was confused, Disco Ed? What is that supposed to mean?

"I suppose we agree we never saw this and forget it ever happened" he offered Jasper.

"Deal" he said.

"Bella why don't we go up to my room?" Edward said seeming to want to get out of here as quickly as possible. I nodded. Edward carried me to his room and set me down on his sofa. Meanwhile I heard the movie continue and some more kicking and yelling.

"Edward what did he mean by _Disco Ed_" I asked curiously.

Edward slightly grimaced and said "That my dear Bella is a story for another time"

I frowned knowing I would never find out.

**How did you like it? Please please please review but ****DON'T FLAME**

_Midnight Fangs_


End file.
